


Como los bordes de las galaxias

by WrathMorzart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arabella - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, References to Arctic Monkeys, Song Lyrics, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathMorzart/pseuds/WrathMorzart
Summary: Sólo quiero besarte y pensar que no tendrás que irte antes del amanecer, que tus labios siempre estarán chocando con los míos, claro, si es que quieres.





	Como los bordes de las galaxias

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es mi primer borrador por aquí y noc...ehmmmn,,,,,tengo más de estos en mi Wattpad (@RolleignsQueen) pero intentaré subirlos poco a poco y así 

Pareja: Rolleigns

Canción: Arabella - Arctic Monkeys

\-------------------------------------------------

 

And when she needs to shelter from realityShe takes a dip in my daydreams

 

❄❄❄❄❄

❄❄❄

Joe no tenía idea de porqué lo seguía haciendo, ¿por qué seguía yendo? ¿Qué clase de beneficio ganaba con ello? Nada. Él lo sabía y tampoco es que tuviera mucho interés en encontrar la explicación perfecta, así que encendió el motor de aquel auto negro y se dirigió a esa parte peculiar de la ciudad, esa parte donde la gente ¨normal¨ no era bienvenida. 

En el transcurso del viaje no evitaba recordarlo, recordarsus labios color salmón que eran como el borde de la galaxia y el olor a limón de su sedoso cabello que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus delgados hombros. También esos ojos color sepia acompañados de un par de pupilas que estaban disfrazados de agujeros negros, porque sentía como estos absorbían su tiempo, dinero, sentimientos e inclusive su mismo ser ya que no había momento en el que no dejase de pensar en él y mucho menos ocultar su exasperación de que sea de noche para poder ir a verlo, en aquel bazófico lugar al que el bicolor llamaba hogar o así lo no nombró una vez. Para él, ¿qué significaría hogar? El moreno no lo sabe, y aunque no sea algo muy común y necesario de preguntar, no perdería la oportunidad en poder hacerlo, ya que por más oscuro sea el pasado y presente de Colby, Joe tenía el menester de saberlo todo ya que tenía la esperanza de poder cambiar su futuro.

Colby era algo más que un polvo casual, era el predestinado en su vida o esa era lo que pensaba después de mirar fijamente a sus ojos, como esa mínima luz que pudo ver lo cautivo de una manera inenarrable. Joe tiene un sentimiento especial por Colby, que lo ciega y le hace pensar que Colby también lo siente, o quizás también lo haga, ¿quién sabe? Su personalidad tan apagada con un toque de alegría fingida eran un gran escudo contra aquellos que quieran saber que hay realmente en su mente, qué es lo que piensa o siente en realidad, no las mismas seductoras palabras que le dice a cada persona que se le acercan por la misma morbosa intención.

El panorama se tornaba cada vez más obscuro, las farolas encendidas eran cada vez menos, muladares de muy mala apariencia y personas de mal aspecto con rostros llenos de morbo y pupilas casi nulas; ese tipo de personas a las que tus padres siempre te aconsejan no estar cerca, pueden influirte de muy mala manera. Eso quería decir que estaba a nada de llegar por él y comenzar a charlar, algo que no hacían hace un par de meses ya que Joe quería reflexionar a solas de lo que realmente sentía por Colby. Se estacionó en la playa de estacionamiento, bajó de aquel auto, lo cerro con doble candado, se fue pacíficamente a la entrada y entró al pútrido lugar al que su amado llamaba hogar.

(...)

Los polvos de su maquillaje no le dejaba respirar, al igual que aquel perfume barato que se rociaba por todo su fino ser. Realmente, él odiaba estar aquí, odiaba tener que usar ropa jodidamente apretada de diseños llamativos y provocativa para llamar la atención de algún ser igual o más pútrido que el lugar en el que se encuentra metido. Lamentablemente, tenía que permanecer allí porque las deudas no se pagan solas y nadie te regalará la despensa de la semana.

Al principio, esto era un tormento, tener que meterse con hombres o mujeres, uno con peor pinta que el anterior, tener que fingir que le gusta cada beso, cada roce, cada palabra sucia qué, realmente le gustaba ser tratado de esa manera a cambio de un par de billetes. Ahora, puede hasta fingir satisfacción porque, realmente, le dejó de importar ya que está muerto por dentro, sólo respira y camina porque sí. Él desearía no volver a despertar —claro, si es que puede dormir ya que pensar en lo poco que vale le quita muchas horas de sueño—, para nunca jamás tener que escuchar el molesto ruido de su despertador, señal de que un nuevo día de mierda ha comenzado. Colby quiere un cambio en su vida, quizás nunca llegue, pero espera paciente a que venga. Oh bueno, lo más cercano a un cambio que tuvo fue un tipo que lo trata como una persona y no como un objeto sexual, que le interesa saber como se siente en realidad, que venía —hace casi dos meses que no sabe nada de él y aunque en su interior diga que le da igual, él lo extraña— muy seguido a este lugar únicamente por él, que las tantas veces que pagó para pasar la noche con él, sólo ocurrió un par de polvos qué, siendo sincero, los disfrutó sin lugar a dudas. Casi todo el tiempo se la pasaban hablando, hablando de lo que sea, sobre su vida, el porqué de las cosas, el color de sus calcetines, ¡ellos sólo hablaban! No importaba el tema, simplemente, conversaban y nada más que eso. 

Aunque siempre tenía que volver antes que amaneciera, la regla siempre fue volver antes de que el sol saliese para repartirse las ganancias entre todos en el muladar. Aveces piensa que ese hombre de cabello azabache es una clase de entrevistador, que busca las mejores historias para sus muros de revistas o guiones de cine porque no hay otra explicación, ¿cómo un tipo como él pagaría por hablar? Quiero decir, es un hombre muy apuesto y se nota que es de clase alta y media, su auto y vestimenta lo delataban. Aparte, casi todas sus preguntas eran sobre su vida, como fue su infancia y adolescencia, como eran sus familiares y amigos, y en especial, como llegó aquí, algo que nunca supo como responderla.

Guardó su maquillaje y perfume en su bolso y se levantó de aquel asiento delante de un gran espejo, era hora de trabajar y si no lo hacía, sería castigado de nuevo, él trabaja para ese bar y sus ganancias diarias son compartidas con el dueño y si la mitad del dinero que él gana no es suficiente para él, Colby será castigado. ¿Por qué no huye? Porque no puede, lo encontrarían y lo castigarían una y otra vez hasta que se le olvide la idea de emprender vuelo lejos de allí. Y si lograra escapar, ¿a dónde iría? No tiene dinero, ni familia y amigos, él los dañó y los engañó como una simple zorra —lo que ahora es— a los que caían. Si ahora vieran su estado, de seguro se reirían de cómo se quedó solo y como solo morirá del asco. En su interior, él sabe que se mereció que su mundo rosa se haya vuelto negro.

Entró al salón obscuro de donde provenía un bullicio desagradable para pasar rápidamente a la barra. —Ten, los de la mesa seis pidieron esto y hazlo rápido que hay un par de hombres esperando a las de tu clase —vociferó el rubio mientras le entregaba una bandeja con un par de botellas en esta, ella tomó la bandeja y se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa.

—Aquí están sus bebidas, lindos, qué tengan una divertida noche —comentó dulcemente mientras dejaba el par de botellas sobre la mesa.

—Sería aún más divertido si te quedas con nosotros, zorrilla —contestó sin descaro el lampiño de mirada hiriente; profunda, para después darle una fuerte palmada en su trasero, como si nada, como si fuera alfo bastante normal, algo más que un hola, cómo estás.

—Lo siento, caballero, pero tengo que seguir atendiendo y también hay par esperando —. No es la primera ni será la última vez que le hacen eso, pero como su sangre hervía, tenía unas inmensas ganas de romperle la cara con la bandeja que tenía en manos, odiaba que lo tocaran, aunque haya pasado un buen tiempo dentro de ese mundo, lo seguía odiando. —Si usted lo desea, puedo llamar a un amigo o amiga para que lo atien...

—No quiero a otra guarra, sólo a ti, cariño. —Tomó bruscamente a Colby de la cintura para sentarlo forzadamente en sus muslos. —Sabes que te pagaré, no te preocupes por eso —comentó mostrando un par de billetes que había sacado previamente de su bolsillo.

—No, no, no es eso, quiero decir, tengo trabajo que hacer —no lograba ni hablar apropiadamente ya que estaba temblando por el tacto de aquel hombre con su frágil cuerpo, como este colaba una de sus manos adentro de su ropa mientras que con la otra apretaba bruscamente su miembro. El amigo del hombre lampiño sólo le limitaba a observar con una sonrisa burlesca, mirando como la poca dignidad de Colby se esfumaba. —Por favor, deténgase —músito. Su suplica fue tan inaudible que el mayor seguía con aquel acto que parecía ser algo normal en la interacción humana.

Colby quería abofetear a ese tipo que ni sabía el nombre, él no tenía el consentimiento para hacer eso, pero lo está haciendo porque ese es el trabajo de Colby, complacer a las personas que puedan pagar, no importa quién sea. Aunque el bicolor debería conformarse, el hombre lampiño no se veía mal, más bien tenía un lindo y masculino rostro con unos ojos color esmeralda, sus brazos eran musculosos y aunque él tenga puesta una camisa, podía sentir que su pecho estaba muy bien trabajado, ese hombre podría ser perfectamente el más apuesto con el que haya fajado en lo que va del mes; sin embargo, ese olor a mota combinado con alcohol arruinaban toda su belleza.

Realmente, no importaba mirar los pros o contras de ese tipo, de igual forma se acostaría con él sin chistar. Colby se rindió, dejó de forcejear y dejó que le tocara donde a él le plazca. Con la mirada más apagada que antes, acarició el pecho pecho del mayor y besaba tímidamente su cuello, en señal de que acepta y aceptará todo lo que haga con él, después de todo no tenía otra opción. Quizás pueda imaginar que ese tipo es Joe y el trago pase menos amargo. 

Miró de soslayo hacía la barra y vio al antes mencionado. Hace tanto que no lo veía que por un segundo creyó ser una alucinación, pero no, no lo era porque en la milésima de segundo que conectaron sus miradas, se dio cuenta que esos eran sus ojos grisáceos, que ni la mejor alucinación podría recrear. Colby estaba feliz de poder verlo una vez más, pero al mismo tiempo avergonzado por la situación en la que se encuentra. Volvió su mirada a la barra y él seguía allí, mirándolo fijamente. Los ojos de Joe no demostraba asco ni repulsión, más bien tristeza ya que tenía la mínima esperanza de hablar con él un vez más, hablar de lo que él siente y saber si él siente lo mismo, pero allí estaba su amado, haciendo lo único que sabe hacer; vender su cuerpo junto con esos labios que parecían ser el borde de la galaxia.

Mientras que los ojos de Joe reflejaban pena, los de Colby vergüenza, vergüenza de estar en las piernas de un desconocido por un par de centavos, mientras que la única persona que le ha demostrado afecto —y quizás hasta amor—, lo veía fijamente; rebajándose por dinero. 

En el momento en el que se dio cuenta que Joe se estaba alejando con la mirada baja, por un brutal impulso, hizo algo de lo que antes se hubiera arrepentido una y otra vez. Dio un par de codazos al pecho del mayor para poder soltarse de una vez por todas de él, lamentablemente, en un mal estiramiento de brazos, por error hizo que una de las cervezas cayera al suelo.

—¿¡Cuál es tu puto problema!? —Bufó el lampiño levantándose rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, estampó un certero golpe en la sonrosada mejilla del bicolor, haciendo a este caer al suelo. Colby no le dolió tanto, el golpe, lo que realmente le dolió fue ver como el azabache no se inmutó y pese a que vio la agresión que el bicolor sufrió, siguió su camino hacia la salida, como si Colby no fuera algo suyo y que podían hacer con él lo que sea, lo cuál tampoco está mal dicho, Joe no es nada de él y viceversa, sólo un cliente con el que cometió el error en querer crear un vínculo ya que Colby no tiene nada que ofrecerle, mas bien, necesita que le ofrezcan oportunidades lejos de aquí. 

Olvidó por completo el problema en el que ahora estaba por pensar en Joe. El hombre lampiño lo tomó del cuello de su camisa para poder mirar fijamente a sus ojos sepia llenos de miedo. —Si tanto no querías servirme una cerveza, pues tómala —vociferó una vez más. Aún agarrando rudamente del cuello de su camisa, acercó el rostro el rostro del bicolor a los cristales rotos y cerveza derramada, como si quisiera cortar su cara con los vidrios esparcidos. —Lame los cristales y el piso si no quieres que te rompa la nariz, zorrilla. —Al parecer, no tenía opción, nadie lo iba a salvar. Su cara y lengua terminarían sangrando esa noche aunque eso doleria mucho menos que la paliza que le propinaría ese tipo y el dueño del pub. 

Con el orgullo roto, sacó su lengua para lamer el suelo, oh bueno, eso iba a hacer hasta escucha un sonoro golpe para después ver al hombre de fuerte mirada en el suelo, alzó rápidamente la mirada para ver al samoano tómandolo de los hombros para ponerlo de pie —¿Te encuentras bien, Colb? —Musitó fugazmente ya que el hombre de ojos esmeraldas se había reincorporado rápidamente junto con su amigo que ya estaba de pie con una mirada amenazante. Antes de que alguien dijera o hiciera algo, Joe sacó su billetera —¡FBI, todos con las manos arriba si no quieren que dispare! —Espetó mientras mostraba algo que parecía ser una placa dorada dentro de su billetera. 

Esto ocasionó un terrible caos, algunos gritaban y salían lo más rápido posible, mientras que otros levantaban las manos y se quedaban quietos con temor a que saque un arma. Sin pensarlo, puso su brazo al rededor del cuello de Colby para pegarlo a su pecho, comenzó a caminar apresuradamente a la salida sin obstruccion alguna ya que todos los presentes estaban tan atemorizados que prefirieron no hacer nada más que hacerse a un lado. Al salir del lugar, Joe suelta al bicolor para tomarle esta vez de la mano e irse corriendo a su auto, desbloqueó la seguridad del coche y soltó a Colby para que entrara al asiento de copiloto. Al estar ambos adentro, encendió el motor y condujo lo más rápido posible a la salida de esa parte de la ciudad.

—No sabía que eras policía, Joe —comentó el bicolor tocando su pómulo enrojecido por el golpe recibido. 

—Ni yo, eso en mi billetera era una moneda de chocolate.

 

 

 

 

—Y bien, ¿te sientes mejor? —Preguntó el moreno con una lata de soda en manos

—Supongo, señor policía —bromeó el bicolor sujetando una bolsa de hielo que estaba puesta sobre su pómulo izquierdo. Ambos estaban afuera de la tienda de una gasolinera ya que lo más que podía hacer por Colby era comprarle algo de hielo para bajar la hinchazón en su rostro, si lo llevaba a un hospital, le preguntarían quién le hizo eso y es muy tarde como para estar dando explicaciones a desconocidos. 

—Ahora, ¿qué haremos? —Peguntó Joe sentándose sobre una de las mesas puestas al rededor del lugar.

—Pues, no me has pagado nada para tener acción esta noche —replicó el bicolor sentándose al lado del moreno.

—No me refiero a eso —rodó los ojos mientras daba una rápida pausa—, me refiero a qué haremos, no podré volver a poner un piso a ese lugar y estoy más que seguro que estás despedido de ese pub.

—Realmente no, volveré mañana, te...tendré algún castigo y seguiré trabajando como siempre. —Bajo la mirada en señal de miedo, aunque lo que realmente tenía terror de lo que fuera a pasar mañana. —Tú no tienes porqué volver, pero yo sí.

—¿A que te refieres con un ¨castigo¨?

—Ya sabes, no todos mis moretones o hematomas fueron hechos por clientes brutos, aveces no hago las cosas como quieren y me dan una reprimenda para hacerlas bien. —Joe se quedó en silencio sin saber qué responder, quiero decir, él siempre se quejó de su jefe por ser tan estricto, pero nunca lo creería capaz de golpearlo por hacer algo mal, no como el de Colby.

—¿Por qué no renuncias y huyes?

—Cuando alguien entra, nunca sale, no importa a donde vaya, ellos me encontrarán y me castigaran para que vuelva a trabajar —dio otra pausa para soportar el nudo en su garganta—, y aunque logre escapar, ¿a dónde iría? No tengo dinero, familia o amigos que me ayuden a sobrevivir.

—¿Por qué?

—Si te contara creerás que soy una zorra, aunque ya lo pienses.

—Realmente, desde de que conozco a tu verdadero yo, fuera de ese maquillaje y ropa ajustada, no diría que lo eres porque sé que odias tu trabajo y a tu jefe, yo también odio al mío, aunque el nivel de odio es abismalmente diferente.

—Es lo mejor que me han dicho en lo que va de mi vida. —El azabache quería reír, pero sabía que eso podría ser verdad y no sería oportuno reír.

—Tengo otra pregunta.

—Sabes, haces demasiadas preguntas.

—Es porque quiero saber más de ti.

—Yo también y sólo tengo que hacer dos para saberlo todo.

—Si respondes mi pregunta, yo responderé esas dos, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —respondió el bicolor después de dar un largo suspiro.

—¿Por qué llamaste a ese muladar tu hogar?

—Supongo porque nunca he sabido lo que significa un hogar o por lo menos nunca he sentido un lugar más acogedor que el otro, quiero decir, en la casa en la que crecí era un infierno, siempre quise escapar; en la escuela, yo era un hipócrita manipulador que follaba con todo y todos, un día mis padres me encontraron fumando mota en mi habitación, me echaron de esa casa, recordé que una vez vine a ese lugar con una identificación falsa y fui a preguntar por un trabajo y aquí estoy, hablando de mi vida contigo. —Bien, ahora sí que Joe no tiene ni la menor idea de como reiniciar la conversación, así que se limitó a ver como Colby botaba la bolsa de hielo al suelo.

—Y...y, ¿Cuántos años tenías en ese entonces?

—Quince y llevo trabajando dos años allí

—Eso quiere decir que sigues siendo menor de edad.

—Exactamente, aunque mírale el lado bueno, fui capaz de hacerme cargo de mí mismo.

—Haciendo el trabajo más viejo de todos.

—El fin justifica los medios. Ahora deja de alargar esto que me toca preguntar.

—Está bien, dime tus preguntas—. Estaba nervioso, ¡claro qué lo estaba! Acaba de romper muchas leyes, desde prostitución hasta abuso infantil, aunque Colby de niño no tiene nada.

—¿Por qué ibas tanto a ese pub sólo para hablar conmigo?

—Uhm. Digamos que he visto miles de ojos toda mi vida, aunque sus pupilas y brillos eran los mismos, a excepción de los tuyos. Tus ojos tenían brillo, pero es debido a que siempre estabas a punto de llorar, por más sonrisas y tactos lujuriosos, tus ojos sólo demostraban tristeza y miedo, junto con unas pupilas temblorosas al igual que tus labios, sentía como estos temblaban con cada beso —tocó la mejilla del bicolor con yema de sus dedos con suma tenuidad —, por eso no volví a besarte en la tercera noche que hablamos hasta ahora.

—No has respondido mi pregunta, sólo describiste mi puta cara con extractos de un poema de Neruda.

—Bien, bien, la razón por la que iba era para saber más de ti, porque me interesas en todos los sentidos, quiero decir, desde siempre he tenido una extraña sensación de querer ayudarte y hasta protegerte, pero nunca estuve seguro si aceptarías ayuda de una persona como yo, ya sabes, que nos conocimos en las peores circunstancias.

—Entonces, sólo soy tu buena acción del día.

—Si lo fueras, sólo te hubiera pagado un poco más la primera ve que te invité dentro de mi coche, en lugar de haber ido tan seguido a ese lugar.

—Esa es mi siguiente pregunta, ¿por qué hacía tiempo que no ibas a verme?

—Tenía que pensar, mis sentimientos se entrelazaron y al final no sabía si quería ayudarte a salir de allí o invitarte a salir.

—Eso quiere decir que ya sabes lo que sientes. —Alzó la mirada después de tanto teniéndola directamente al suelo. —¿Por eso volviste, verdad?

—Exactamente.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

—Dije que sólo respondería tus dos preguntas, no tres.

—Si la respondes, yo también la responderé aunque no me lo hayas preguntado.

—Está bien, me parece un buen trato aunque después me pueda arrepentir porque mi límite son cinco años menor.

—Entonces, responde.

—Yo...yo —dio una ligera pausa antes de continuar ya que no tenía idea de como explicar como se sentía al estar al lado suyo, esa chispa mágica que sólo Colby le hace sentir. —Al principio, creí que me gustabas o te quería, pero no era eso, a mí me ha gustado y he querido a mucha gente, y admito que he sentido una calidez especial cada que las veía o hablaba con ellos, pero ese calor no se comparara ni con el recuerdo tuyo y ese revoloteo que siento en todos mi ser, como si una bomba de Hiroshima me golpease una y otra vez. Así que pensé que te amaba, pero tampoco creo que sea eso, quiero decir, yo he amado alguna vez a una persona, pero ese amor no duró mucho ya que ese sentimiento es fácil de olvidar, pero tú no, ¡Estuve tantos meses pensando únicamente en ti que hasta llegué a pensar que me hiciste brujería o una mierda así!

—Y en conclusión...

—¿En conclusión? No lo sé Colb, sólo quiero besarte y pensar que no tendrás que irte antes del amanecer, que tus labios siempre estarán chocando con los míos, claro, si es que quieres. Ahora te toca responder a ti.

—Ya estamos a escasos minutos de que amanezca y no me iré a ningún lugar, sólo quiero estar contigo y siendo sincero, tengo mil cosas que expresarte, pero no sé como ya que nunca se me dieron bien las palabras... así que mirarte como un tonto es lo más bonito que te voy a saber decir. —Sus miradas ya se había cruzado desde antes de declararse, pero ahora todo se torno más profundo, con más sentir que con la compañía de un silencio hacía todo más sublime; paradisíaco. 

El tan aclamado beso llegó y aunque este fue corto y sólo era un pequeño roce entre sus labios, en esos escasos segundos transmitieron lo demás que ellos no sabían como describir. Sentían como si estuvieran recorriendo las galaxias ya que la sensación de sus labios eran como el borde de las galaxias por la sinfonía de colores que sólo estás podían tener. Se separaron para volver a verse a los ojos. Ellos no son más que un cliché, uno que no es tan importante y que no tiene una genial historia que contar; un punto más en el infinito, pero el hilo rojo del destino que los mantuvo atado es tan fuerte que no importó que tan perra pudo ser la vida, ellos siempre permanecieron juntos, que probó que la relación y afecto no era como una estrella fugaz que se desvanece con el tiempo.

—Acaba de amanecer —musitó Seth señalando el cielo, como la obscuridad se entrelazaba con la luz para dar paso a un nuevo día junto con una nueva etapa en sus vidas, pero esta vez juntos.

❄❄❄❄❄ ❄❄❄❄❄

It's an exploration, she's made of outer space

And her lips are like the galaxy's edge

And her kiss the colour of a constellation falling into place


End file.
